


Cherry Blossoms

by shattering_petals



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Artist Jack, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Reincarnation, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tragic Romance, precious boi Zhao zi, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Long long time ago, purest and truest love resulted in tragedy, but it did not end.orJack the artist has never fallen in love and always felt emptiness that couldn't be filled. Then he moves out of town and there he finds a young man, who might explain why.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by my own dream lol. I legit woke up and thought - huh that is a good prompt. Anyway enjoy and bring tissues

Here he is again. Liang Dian has no idea what’s wrong with him.

It all started when he decided to temporarily move outside of town. He called it a „trip for inspiration“ but in reality he just had to get away from never ending noise. Hong Ye thought it’s not a good idea to let him go alone without someone who would force him to act like an adult and not like an overgrown child whose cooking ability ends with instant noodles.

It was a nice day outside so he set his foot out that little cottage of his and blindly came across a big cherry blossom. It has a perfect setting, the dark blue waves that crash on rocks in their way behind is a nice contrast to those light, vulnerable petals, who are at mercy of autumn’s cold breeze. Defenselessly carried away by invisible force must be scary.

He was in the middle of drawing a rough sketch when a young man came to sit under it. His head hung low, almost dejected. Liang Dian thought maybe he got dumped and is trying to distract himself. He has short black hair and Liang Dian can already tell he’s rather short and the sweater he’s wearing is making him look even smaller.

Liang Dian has no idea what heartbreak feels like, for he never loved. Not that it bothered him, he was actually grateful. He could wholeheartedly focus on his art and the only woman he needs is his muse.

And yet, lower right side of the Sakura was replaced by gray lines defining a small figure, flipping pages under the shadow of branches.

He came again at the same time 7 days later and so did the boy. Head hung low, hand grasping a book.

That repeated for several weeks now. Why does he keep coming here? Liang Dian has a reason, he’s an artist and has a picture to finish. The boy comes all the way here just to read a few chapters and leave. He could read it in comfort of his own home or if he wishes to do so outdoors, he can go to local park.

Why is this tree so special? Why is it worth the effort? Why does he look so sad? Why does he look so lonely? Why does he come at the exact same time? And most importantly…

_Why is Liang Dian overwhelmed with emotion everytime he looks at the black haired boy?_

Questions flood Liang Dian’s mind. He wants answers badly and that would only cost a few conversations. He’s used to them. After all he’s sold a lot of his work and that requires not only talent but also charm. But he feels reluctant to talk to the mysterious boy.

It’s like he would cross unspoken, invisible boundary. As if a simple hello would cost him his life. He dreads the encounter with a fragile, skinny, short man. Ridiculous, isn’t it?

The painting is long finished by now. But he still returns. He still waits for the boy to come on Saturday noon, sit under the tree and read.

Liang Dian must admit the tree is hauntingly beautiful. Grown and flourishing in such strange place. Maybe he could take a look up-close. He patiently waits until the reader gets up and makes his way home so he could inspect it further.

When he does, Liang Dian slowly walks down the hill and takes a good look at the object of his curiosity. The wind coming from ocean messes up Liang Dian’s hair and gently caresses his pale cheeks.

He runs his fingers across the rind. As soon as his hand touches it, the wind goes wild and a wave crashes loudly on the rocky surface. The branches bend and petals are torn away from them. He quickly retracts his hand and everything goes back to normal. He feels weird. Without knowing a tears falls down his cheek.

„It’s pretty, right?“ a soft voice calls behind him. Liang Dian quickly wipes his cheek and without turning he answers.

„It is.“

The mysterious boy stands by his side.

„There’s legend about it, actually. Would you like to hear?“

„Sure.“

„There once was a couple in the village long long time ago. Two men – Tang Yi and Shao Fei. They loved each other, but it was forbidden. They often went here to send time. One day, however, Tang Yi’s sister grew suspicious of her brother’s frequent disappearances and followed him. Shocked, sister came home pale as a ghost and told their parents. Tang Yi was beaten and thrown into a cell. Shao Fei came to visit him. Seeing Tang Yi in this state broke Shao Fei’s heart. He promised he will always love him and hung himself on the tree. Tang Yi sensed something bad so he escaped and went looking for Shao Fei. He found his lover already dead and overwhelmed with grief, he threw himself over the cliff.“

„Wow… That’s something else. What happened next?“

„It is said that they buried them together and their spirits are still here, where they died.“ He points at the branches facing the ocean. They are longer, pointing exactly towards waves. „And that they are trying to reach each other. Noone knows whether or not it’s true but this Sakura is interesting either way. It blooms beautifully, but has no fruit.“

„Is that why you came here?“

„Well, not really. I don’t know how to explain it. I just… I feel… like we have a connection. Despite it’s supposedly tragic background, I feel warm and calm. As if it is embracing me.“ He smiles and looks at Liang Dian. „What about you?“

„I found it by chance and it seemed pretty so I painted it.“

„Really?“

„Yeah. I’m detailed oriented so it took me awhile.“ Lie. He finished after third session.

„So you’re an artist. Are you famous?“

„Not exactly. Why?“

„You seem familiar.“

„Do I?“ he chuckles. Why was he so afraid? They get along so well. As if they knew each other for years.

A pink petal lands on smaller’s head and without much thought, as if it was a reflex as natural as breathing, Liang Dian reaches for it.

The boy looks at him, eyes wide and once again the wind picks up it‘s pace.

„Oh, sorry.. I should’ve just told you.“ He’s embarrassed. „ I’ll get going. Still have some stuff to do.“ Without a chance of hearing goodbye he hurries to get back to safety of his house, ignoring the rapid beating inside his chest.

He sits on his sofa, head thrown back and stares at the ceiling. He didn’t ask for his name. He got an answer for one of his questions, only to resurface more hazy thoughts. His hand makes it’s way on the left side of his chest as he recalls the picture of surprised short boy and the softness of his jet black hair. That goddamn thing is going wild in the ribcage. He shakes his head and drags his exhausted body to bedroom.

_It’s dark and the ocean goes wild as the strong storm grows in intensity. Liang Dian’s body aches all over and the pain has him limping. He pants harshly and moves as quickly as his injuries allow him. He doesn’t really know where he is going but his feet have set their goal and they move on their own with determination._

_He can see the tree in the distance but there is something different. As he comes closer the picture becomes clear._

_He falls to his knees, the image before him has sucked all will, all strength, all thoughts, all oxygen. The sense of surroundings is gone as if time and space don‘t exist. It’s only him, the faint sounds of lightnings and the hanging body of the jet black haired, short and nameless boy._

_„Nononono, this can’t be real. You’re playing with me right? This is a joke? Hahaha. See? Shao Fei I’m laughing. You can stop joking. Hahaha.“_

_Liang Dian gets up and tries to put his lover down. He lifts his feet but to no avail. He tries and tries and tries but nothing works._

_Liang Dian lets go. His attention turns to the incoming storm and raging water._

_Liang Dian drags his feet towards the cliff blankly staring ahead._

_„None of this is real. Hahaha. This is all a joke. Hahaha. This is a bad dream. Hahaha.“_

_He looks down at the rocky surface below. Liang Dian turns around to get one last look at the lifeless body._

_„I love you. So, so much. We will meet again, my dearest.“ And with that he lets himself fall back._

Liang Dian sits up abruptly. He frantically breathes, as if he almost died drowning. He is covered in sweat and tears endlessly fall down his cheeks. For some reason his body tries to get out of the bed but ends up falling on the floor. The ruckus woke up Hong Ye and she runs to his side.

„Shao Fei, Shao Fei. Where is he? Have you seen him? Where’s my Shao Fei?“ Liang Dian tries to stand up but Hong Ye holds him in place.

„Liang Dian! Come to your senses!“ She slaps him out of desperation and Liang Dian snaps out of his trance. His breathing calms down and he blankly stares nowhere.

„Are you alright?“

„I… think so. It was just a very bad dream.“

„Do you want to talk about it?“

„No. Not now at least.“

„Do you want anything?“

„Glass of water would be nice.“

„Be right back.“

He didn’t dare to sleep again that night.

No matter how much he wants to talk to the boy, Liang Dian does not feel like coming near that tree any time soon. Or ever for that matter. He decides to distract himself and go to the village.

It’s a nice day. On Sundays the small village turns into a famous market and Liang Dian is more than happy to see what the fuss is about. It’s full of talking, bright colours and smells of spices and food. Liang Dian doesn’t mind this kind of noisiness. He hates the sound of traffic. A stall with silky fabrics catches his attention. He’s always wanted to try painting on fabric.

„Hello again.“ He looks up. It’s the nameless boy from yesterday…and his dream.

„Hi.“ He has black circles under his eyes, poorly covered up by make up. „Stayed up all night?“

„Nightmare, actually.“ He says barely audible. „Are you looking for something specific or are you just browsing?“

„That cyan looks nice.“

The boy lays it out in front of the customer.

„It’s hand-made silk. My grandma did it.“

Liang Dian is impressed. It’s perfect for his little experiment with art. He buys and says goodbye. Liang Dian would very much love to continue but the boy is here for business, not hanging out. He mentally slaps himself when he realizes he forgot to ask for his name once again.

_„Finally! What took you so long?“_

_„I apologize. My sister kept interrogating me. I had to make up an excuse. Did you wait long?“_

_Boy pouts „Yes.“_

_Liang Dian grins and tackles him gently._

_„What are you doing? Stop this instant! I will hurt you if you will not!“ His threats are drowned in giggles. Liang Dian_ _successfully_ _pins his wrists on the soft grass._

_„Let me go.“_

_„Not until you forgive me.“_

_„Then we shall turn to stone here. Husbands run into embrace of their spouses the very moment they return. You run off to God-knows-where and don’t even bother to run into mine.“_

_„Are you suggesting that you think of me as your husband?“_

_„Absolutely not. It is a mere_ _metaphor_ _. Why are you smiling? You should be atoning for your sins against your lover.“_

_„Then give me a punishment, and I will comply as a remedy of my wrongdoing.“_

_„Very well. Hmmm… I order you to kiss me.“_

_Liang Dian smiles and leans down. His lips are soft like silk and warm like summer evening when Sun paints deep blue ocean with it’s color of fire._

_Young lovers are too lost in their own world to hear the running legs of a_ _bewildered_ _girl._

Liang Dian once again wakes up with tears.

He plans to visit the small pond a lady at the market has told him about. Maybe he’ll get some inspiration there.

It takes an hour to get there by foot but Liang Dian doesn’t mind walking. It is surprisingly nice. The water is not pure, as expected. It’s a pond after all, but flowers and trees around make it easy on the eye.

„We bump into each other in the strangest of places.“ A familiar soft voice points out.

„Hello to you too.“

Liang Dian feels random burst of happiness by this lucky encounter. Seeing the boy yet again in oversized clothing creates a funny feeling inside Liang Dian’s stomach. He’s holding a book again.

„You are not reading under the tree?“

„I don’t feel like it. I think it’s my brain wanting a change of setting. I can go somewhere else though, if you need peace and quiet to work.“

„Oh, no it’s fine. I don’t mind a company.“

He sits down and opens his book.

„I never got your name.“ Liang Dian is taking a back by unexpected bold move.

„I’m Fang Liang Dian.“

„I’m Zhao Li An. Others call me Zhao Zi.“

Zhao Li An. Zhao Zi. Those words taste sweet on his tongue as he whispers them.

Liang Dian barely finishes outlines when a raindrop falls on his red hair. Then two. Three. Four and before he knows it, sky unleashes the heaviest rain Liang Dian has ever witnessed.

„Shit!“ Liang Dian looks around for shelter. His eyes land on a tall tree with mighty branches. He grabs his belongings and Zhao Zi’s hand.

„Come on! Let’s hide there.“

They manage to hide but couldn’t avoid soaking. They pant, their bodies leaning against the tree. Zhao Zi starts laughing.

„Well. That was something. Probably shoud’ve checked the forecast before wandering so far.“

„Or at least bring an umbrella, just in case.“

It takes good 30 seconds for them to notice their fingers are still intertwined. It feels too natural. Neither of them wants to let go.

„I can’t be the only one.“ Zhao Zi looks down at their hands.

„Huh?“

„You know it too, right? You can feel it too, don’t you?“

„Feel what?“

„The fear. The warmness. The bliss when I see you.“

„The sadness. The longing. The tears after waking up from a dream that isn’t truly yours.“

„I wondered why I haven’t fallen in love yet. I think I know now.“

Liang Dian voice shakes as his vision gets blurry with tears.

„I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long.“

Zhao Zi drops his book and takes a step towards Liang Dian. He’s shaking all over but that doesn’t stop him from kissing Liang Dian.

His lips are chapped, like fabric and cold like autumn evening when Moon paints the deep blue ocean with it’s color of ice.

Liang Dian holds him closer, as close as possible. Zhao Zi and him never went their seprate ways, yet they feel the euphoria of reunion after thousands of lifetimes. The rain subsides and they part. Liang Dian fails to fight back a smile.

„I won’t let you go. Not this time.“ 

So the story continues.

The story of four names, two couples and _one love_.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride amiright? Thank you for reading! English is not my mother tongue so if you see any grammar errors please let me know. I'll be very grateful for kudos and comments.


End file.
